The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's movie-spoof of "Mickey Mouse in the Prince and the Pauper" Cast: *Mickey Mouse (Pauper) - Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) *Mickey Mouse (Prince) - Rayman (from Rayman) *Goofy - Kermit the Frog (from Muppets) *Donald Duck - Big Bird (from Sesame Street) *Pluto - Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit) *Captain Pete - Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) *Captain Pete's Guards - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians), Honest John and Gideon (from Pinocchio), Cheetata and Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa), Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi (from The Lion King), and The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) *Horace Horsecollar - Mayor Ned McDodd (from Horton Hears A Who (2008)) *Clarabelle - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Archbishop - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Pig Driver - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Man in Street - Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Kid 1 - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Kid 2 - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) *Peasant - Philoctetes (Hercules) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce.zip *forceabsorb01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrhum1.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SaberOn.wav *Spin clash.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Spin 3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Swing02.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *4 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberftn.wav *2 clash 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Scenes *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 1: Prologue/Trouble in England *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 2: "Living Like A King"/Gromit Chases The Wagon *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 3: Rayman's Lessons/Jiminy Cricket Escorted to the Castle *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 4: Seeing Double/Trading Places *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 5: Rayman Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Kermit the Frog and Gromit *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 6: Inside Each Other's Shoes/Kermit Stops Carface's Wagon *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 7: Gaston's Evil Plot/The King Dies *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 8: Gaston Blackmails Jiminy/Rayman Imrisoned *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 9: The Coronation/The Escape *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 10: The Final Battle with Gaston *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 11: Rayman Becomes King/Conclusion *The Prince and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 12: Ending Credits Trivia *Gaston's thugs will all have pistol guns and red lightsabers, that will have the saberout.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, Saberftn.wav, Hum 2.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, saberout.wav (reverse), and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *As Jiminy picks up a light blue lightsaber, that has the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he fights Gaston, who has four lightsabers, such as one being light blue, two being green, and one being red. *Gaston's four lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, Hum 2.wav, Saberftn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff01.wav, saberout.wav (reverse), and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. As Jiminy slashes one of Gaston's green lightsabers out of one of his cut off hands, Jiminy grabs Gaston's green lightsaber and fights Gaston, who duels with only three lightsabers. Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Short Film Spoofs